Minor Incidents
by Willow21
Summary: Josh meets with Mary Marsh, but that isn't what's troubling him at the Christmas party. Chapter 8 in the Stone By Stone series.
1. Part I

**Title: Minor Incidents  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** Store robberies, Mary Marsh and Christmas parties.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the series after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter is set a month after chapter 7.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG (a little angst, well you know I can't resist)  
**Disclaimer:** We all know they aren't mine.

* * *

**Part I**

**Monday December 13th 2004 **

Josh stopped typing and turned his attention to Donna. "Why?" he asked.

"I just don't want to. Assistants don't normally go to those parties anyway," Donna replied.

"You and Margaret always do."

"Well, this time I don't want to."

"I don't understand," Josh said.

Donna started re-arranging the files on Josh's desk.

"Donna?" Josh prompted.

"I don't want to wear a dress," Donna replied quietly.

"Why? You look great in a dress."

"Not now," Donna replied.

Josh looked blank for a second and then understood. "You look _great_ in a dress," he repeated. "Donna, no one's going to even notice."

"God, of course they will, Josh."

"They're tiny."

"No they aren't."

"You've worn skirts for work, I don't see how it's different."

"It just is. I have to type these reports."

"They can wait." Josh stopped Donna leaving the office, he closed the door and sat Donna down. "_You_ are a beautiful woman, a couple of tiny scars don't change that."

Donna watched him for a second. "When it was sweltering hot the other summer, you refused to take your top off."

Josh smiled at the memory. "You laughed at me and poured a jug a water over my head."

"You needed cooling off," Donna agreed.

"Then you made me take the t-shirt off. What was it you told me? Scars are proof that we survived."

"Yeah," Donna reluctantly agreed. "But you wouldn't take your shirt off in front of everyone would you?"

"You want me to?" Josh asked.

"Okay," Donna smiled. She watched as he took his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Stop," she laughed as he pulled his shirt out of his trousers. "Leo would fire you."

"Will you come tonight?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't go then I'm not going. We'll do something else."

"Then Leo really would fire you."

"So you'd better come to the party and save my job."

Donna sighed. "Okay, but only because Leo has enough to do, without having to find a new deputy."

"Good," Josh smiled. "Now go and type those reports."

Once Donna had left the office, Josh grinned and started to button his shirt back up, just as CJ entered through the other door.

"Why are you undressed?" she asked.

Josh spun round to face her, "I, I was hot," he tried.

"In December?"

"It's a long story."

............................................................................................

**Congressional Party, Monday Evening **

"Hey," CJ grinned at Josh and Donna. "It's about time you two got here, the concert's about to start."

"Someone," Donna glared at Josh, "can't tell the time."

"We're only ten minutes late, stop whining," Josh told her. "I need to see Toby, I'll be back in a minute."

CJ watched him walk away. "You okay?" she asked Donna, who had confided in CJ that she hadn't wanted to come tonight.

"Yeah," Donna smiled. Now she was here, she was glad she'd come and had no idea why she'd been so nervous about wearing a dress.

.................................

An hour later, Donna found Josh stood near the dance floor. "The concert was good," she said.

"It was," Josh agreed. "He's very talented."

"Yeah, but he's no Yo-Yo Ma."

"He was playing piano, Yo-Yo Ma play cello."

"I was just saying."

"You want to dance?"

"I'd love to," Donna smiled and let Josh lead her onto the dance floor.

.........................................

"Everyone's having fun," Debbie commented.

"The president likes to see people enjoying themselves," Leo agreed.

"How many Christmas parties do we have?" she asked.

"I loose count."

"Would you like to dance?" Debbie asked. "I figured if I didn't ask you we'd just stand here all night."

Leo smiled, "I'd love to."

...................................

"Is something going on with those two?" Zoey asked.

Charlie followed Zoey gaze and smiled. "He wishes."

"I think _she_ does as well," Zoey grinned. "They should be together."

"Not sure your father would agree."

"It's Christmas," Zoey told him. "Let me dream." She watched Josh and Donna as they sat and talked. After every dance they danced, he'd led her to a seat and made sure she'd rested her leg.

"Shall we dance?" Charlie asked.

"All night," Zoey agreed.

......................................

Jed looked across the room and frowned, "He's monopolizing her."

Abbey smiled, "He's in love, so's she for that matter. Leave them alone."

"You'd think she'd be able to spare one dance for her father," Jed complained.

"I'm fairly sure he won't object if you butt in."

"You bet he won't," Jed replied and walked across to his youngest daughter.

Abbey shook her head and went to stand with Leo. "Jed's gone to torture Zoey and Charlie."

"I can see," Leo smiled.

"Your deputy seems to be enjoying himself."

Leo looked across at Josh, who'd just led Donna back onto the dance floor. "He does," he agreed.

"What about you?"

"So am I."

"And when I told you you needed a good woman in your life, it turned out you already had one," Abbey said.

"Yes," Leo smiled.

"I'm glad and so is Jed, for all his teasing."

Part 2 ---------


	2. Part II

**Title: Minor Incidents  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** Store robberies, Mary Marsh and Christmas parties.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the series after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter is set a month after chapter 7.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG (a little angst, well you know I can't resist)  
**Disclaimer:** We all know they aren't mine.

* * *

**Part II**

**Tuesday**

"Remind me that I have to be out of here by 8," Josh told Donna.

"What are you doing?"

"Meeting Alex."

"Ah yes. And it's still not a date?" Donna asked with a smile.

"No," Josh replied.

"If it's a date you can tell me."

"It isn't."

"I promise not to mock," Donna grinned.

"It isn't a date," Josh protested. "She wants to talk about funding for something. She can only meet this evening."

"Okay," Donna replied doubtfully.

"What was that tone?"

"She needs this funding desperately and yet she can only meet you at night in a bar. Sounds like she may think it's a date even if you don't."

"Go away and do some work."

"Leo wants you," Donna said as she left the office.

...........................................................................

Toby caught up with Josh on his way to Leo's office. "Are you meeting some woman from NASA this evening?"

"Alex Moreau," Josh agreed. "She lobbying for funding for, actually to be honest I'm not sure what it is. Why?"

"I was talking to David."

"Was he lobbying you?" Josh grinned at the thought of Toby's reaction to his brother lobbying him for funding.

"He wouldn't dare. He mentioned this Alex knows you and she was in town. If this is something that's going to be getting our attention, you'll let me know in time?"

"In time for what?" Josh asked as they entered Leo's office

"State of The Union."

"That's a month away," Josh replied. "And whatever it is, we're not going to back it."

"Going to the meeting with an open mind then?" Toby asked.

"I am," Josh agreed. "What does David think?"

Leo interrupted them. "Are you two here to see me, or were you just passing through?"

"We're here separately," Josh said. "Donna said you wanted me."

"I did," Leo agreed. "You're meeting with Mary Marsh on Thursday."

"Oh God, really?" Josh whined.

Leo saw Toby's slight smile and added, "You and Toby."

"Right 'cos my to do list isn't long enough," Toby complained.

"Well now you can add, stopping Josh from killing Mary Marsh and John Van Dyke, to your list," Leo told him.

"We can't kill them?" Josh asked with a smile.

"No," Leo said. "Not this close to Christmas."

Once Josh had left, Leo handed Toby a sheet of paper. "President would like you to include something about this in tonight's speech."

"It was finished," Toby sighed and took the paper off Leo.

"Well now it may need altering a little."

....................................................................................

**Tuesday Evening **

Josh looked at the report Alex had given him. "I admit it looks impressive on paper," he said. "But there's no way Congress will agree to fund it."

"Not if the White House aren't interested, no," Alex agreed.

"I think you have more chance if we're not interested," Josh commented. "What happened to Mars Or Bust?"

"Nothing, this is something new."

Josh looked back down at the report. "This kind of money," he shook his head. "You don't even know it would work."

"You never know something will work until you try it. I know it's a difficult sell."

"It's an impossible sell," Josh amended. "You know what you need if you're ever going to get the kind of funding you're asking for?"

"A new space race?"

Josh smiled, "Well yes, but I was going to suggest a better publicity machine. People think nothing has happened since the moon landings. They see something about the shuttle taking off on the news, they catch the odd item about the International Space Station, but they don't see any point to it. You need to better inform people how any of this makes their lives better."

"The experiments carried out on the shuttle could never be performed on earth and are of great benefit to everyone. The technology developed for space travel has applications in everyday life."

"But most people don't realize that, you need to convince them."

"If we spend money on that, we have less to spend on other things."

"Catch 22," Josh agreed. "I really wish I could help, but there's no way the president is going to get behind this."

"I knew it was a long shot," Alex tried not to look too disappointed."Thanks for meeting me though."

"It's okay," Josh smiled as he stood up and followed Alex out of the bar. "At least I'm not covered in mud this time."

"You enjoyed that."

"It was like being in college again," Josh agreed. "Except telescopes have improved a little since then."

"See something else we did," Alex smiled. "Anyway, I thought you only looked in the girls' dorm."

"My girlfriend was interested in astronomy."

"The one you've got a star named with?"

"Linda," Josh agreed as they walked out onto the street.

"Thanks again for....." Alex began, but her words were cut off by a bang and scream. "What was that?" she asked.

Josh had spun around at the sound of a gunshot. "Over there," he said and nodded towards a convenience store. Two more shots rang out and a body fell to the ground while police circled it.

Josh and Alex stood and watched the scene unfold before them, until a police officer walked over and moved the onlookers away.

"You think he was dead?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Josh replied. "Where are you parked?"

"Just here," she said as she walked to her car. "You want a lift?" she asked, but Josh was staring back along the street to the flashing lights of the police cars. "Josh?"

"No, I'm fine," Josh replied and turned back to Alex. "Don't give up, keep lobbying Congress and us."

"We will. Goodnight."

.............................................................................

Josh caught a cab back to the White House, although it was 9.45 and he knew he should really go home, the White House was closer. He walked through the lobby and into his bullpen. Most people, including Donna, had gone home, so he entered his office and closed the door. He turned the TV on low and sat behind his desk waiting for the panic to arrive. When nothing happened, he sat and stared out of the window for a while, before opening an agriculture file and starting to read.

An hour later Toby walked through the bullpen. When he saw Josh's closed door he almost walked past, assuming Josh had gone home, until he saw a faint light from under the door.

"It's gone 11, Josh. Go home," Toby said as he opened the door.

Josh looked up. "Yeah in a bit."

"You okay?"

"The police shot a robber dead outside Mario's this evening," Josh told Toby before looking back down at his work. "I'm going home soon."

"Mario's?" Toby asked.

"Alex and I had just left the bar, we were walking past on the other side of the street. There were three shots."

"Were you alright?"

"I didn't dive for cover if that's what you're asking."

"Let's go home."

"In a minute."

"Josh?"

"I don't......" Josh frowned and glanced at the window.

Toby had a worrying thought that that translated to 'I can't'. "Come on, get your coat. I'll give you a lift."

Josh nodded. As he followed Toby out of the building and across the parking lot, he couldn't help but wonder whether there was anyone else out there with a gun, just waiting to fire off a random shot while they robbed a store, or a house, or mugged someone.

..................................................................................

The following morning Toby found Josh in his office at 7.15, reading an email from Sam. He watched Josh for a second, before tapping gently on the door.

Josh looked up, "Hey, what's up?"

"Do you, do you want to get some breakfast?"

"I've had some already."

"Okay." Toby hovered in the doorway.

"I can come to the mess with you if you like?" Josh offered.

"No."

Josh smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I'm fine, honestly."

"Okay," Toby agreed. "Did you tell Donna?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Don't want to worry her."

Toby smiled slightly. "You remember the talking to she gave you after the CCTV thing?"

"Yeah, but what she doesn't know."

"Talk to her, and to Leo."

"You're kidding?" Josh asked. "Come on, Toby. It was nothing, we were across the street. I'm not going to do anything."

"Then there's no harm in telling them."

Part 3 ------------------


	3. Part III

**Title: Minor Incidents  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** Store robberies, Mary Marsh and Christmas parties.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the series after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter is set a month after chapter 7.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG (a little angst, well you know I can't resist)  
**Disclaimer:** We all know they aren't mine.

* * *

**Part III**

**Thursday**

"You are going to behave aren't you?" Josh asked Toby as they walked to the Mural Room.

"As long as they do."

"See, that's not the answer I wanted. We don't need this becoming a battle of who's God is the greatest."

Toby looked at Josh, "We worship the same God."

"You know what I mean," Josh sighed and opened the door to let himself and Toby into the meeting. "Morning Mary, John." Josh looked questioningly at the other people in the room.

"Josh, Toby," Mary replied. "This is Robert Eastham, Glen Fairhurst and Dean Sutherland."

"Hey," Josh smiled at the three men and shook their hands, Toby sat down. "Leo arranged this meeting so that we could hear your concerns about the proposed addition to the heath bill," Josh began.

"They're not just our concerns, Josh," Mary replied. "They're the concerns of every God fearing parent in America."

"What exactly are your concerns?" Toby asked.

John Van Dyke took over. "By offering children these tests you're encouraging them to partake in the activities that cause the diseases in the first place."

"Sex," Mary added, "This amendment is just another way of encouraging children to have sex."

"Just to clarify, Mary, we're not talking about 7 year olds here," Josh said.

"I don't...."

"You keep saying children," Toby added. "They're teenagers, young adults."

"They're under 21, therefore they're children."

"Under 21?" Toby asked. "The age of consent in most states is 16, 18 in the rest. I think most 17 year olds would object to being called children."

"Can we get back to the topic," Josh said. "Your concerns?" he asked Mary.

"Our concerns, and the concerns of millions of Christians...."

"Here we go," Toby muttered.

"Toby," Josh warned.

"Millions of Christians," Mary continued. "Is that we shouldn't be encouraging children to indulge in sexual activities. As if condoms in the schools weren't bad enough."

"You remove the condom and there'll be more STDs," Toby told her.

"The money could be better spent educating children on the dangers of sex, medical and moral," John Van Dyke added.

"Moral?" Toby asked. "What......"

Josh cut him off, "Studies have shown that no amount of education is going to stop teenagers having sex, under age or otherwise."

"Your studies," Mary said.

"No," Josh replied, "independent studies. You have them in your folders."

"We've read them."

"Good, then you'll see...."

"What we see is that we have a generation of children who aren't being taught true moral values. Under age sex, teen pregnancy and sex out of wedlock."

"You're saying that didn't happen in previous generations?" Josh asked.

"Previous generations had more restraint," Mary replied. "The schools today, and the government, are neglecting our children's moral upbringing. I think you'll find that your own parents would agree with that."

Josh seriously doubted that his mother would agree with that, but he didn't go there. "We're straying off the subject again."

"I'm disappointed to find _you_ at this meeting," Mary told Toby.

"Me too," Toby replied.

"How old are your children?" she asked.

"My children have nothing to do....."

"I think they do. You're hosting a meeting to discuss the morals of underage sex and sex outside marriage."

"Is that what this meeting's about?" Toby asked. "I though it was about health screening for STDs."

"Which the children wouldn't have if......"

"We can argue the moral issues of sex all day, it won't change the fact that teenagers are contracting STDs and are too scared to seek treatment," Josh interrupted.

"You're almost as bad as him," Mary rounded on Josh.

"I'm sorry?"

"You and your secretary," Mary clarified.

"My.... Donna? What the hell has Donna got to do with anything?"

"She's considerably younger than you and you're her boss."

"And?"

"It's wrong."

"What exactly is wrong?" Josh asked angrily.

"I think you know," Mary replied. She glared from Josh to Toby. "Children out of wedlock, taking advantage of subordinates, abusing your position. Not that I expect anything better from you people."

"You people?" Josh asked.

"YOU PEOPLE!" Toby shouted.

"Politicians, she means politicians," the man who had been introduced as Robert quickly added.

"I think we both know she didn't," Josh told him.

"Perhaps we should take a break," Robert suggested.

As they left the office, Toby asked Josh, "You people?"

"Yes," Josh agreed, "What else did you expect?"

"We need to talk to Leo."

"Yeah," Josh agreed.

"So what does Mary Marsh know that I don't?" Toby asked.

"Well, apparently she has higher moral values."

"About you and Donna," Toby persisted.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes." Josh replied.

"But if there was you'd tell me," Toby question sounded more like an instruction to Josh.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Josh agreed. "So that you could yell at me and berate me."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Everyone would," Josh replied. "Where the hell does she get off.....?"

"What else did you expect?" Toby repeated Josh question as they entered Margaret's office. "Is he free?"

"Go on in."

Leo looked up when Toby and Josh entered his office. "That doesn't look good," he said.

"It's not going well," Josh admitted.

"What happened?"

"It seems that Toby and I don't have any morals so we're not qualified to discuss this."

"You don't have any morals?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, being Jewish," Toby replied.

Leo took his glasses off. "She said that?"

"Not in so many words," Josh told him. "Toby, Andi and the twins weren't too popular with them."

"And then there's Josh abusing his position and taking advantage of a subordinate," Toby added.

"You're doing what?" Leo asked.

"She thinks there something going on with me and Donna. Apparently she, and I'm quoting, 'couldn't expect anything better from you people'."

"You people," Leo sighed. "Please tell me there's no blood on the carpet or walls."

"We were restrained," Josh assured him. "You need to find someone else to carry on with the meeting, Leo. There's no way they're going to have a rational discussion with me and Toby."

"Nah," Leo shook his head.

"Leo," Josh almost pleaded.

"It's done, show them out. We're not wasting anymore time on them."

"Really?" Josh smiled. "I thought the president wanted us to meet with them."

"You met with them, I don't think he wanted you abusing for three hours. Show them out."

Part 4 ------------


	4. Part IV

**Title: Minor Incidents  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** Store robberies, Mary Marsh and Christmas parties.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the series after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter is set a month after chapter 7.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG (a little angst, well you know I can't resist)  
**Disclaimer:** We all know they aren't mine. 

**

* * *

**

**Part IV**

**Friday Evening, Senate Party**

"I'm not sure Toby would agree with you there," Jed told Josh. "I wanted to ask about Shanahan," he said and led Josh over to a quieter part of the room. "Does he have the votes this time?"

"The Whip count says he doesn't, but he thinks he does. I'm trying to find out who's not being completely honest with the Whip's Office."

Jed nodded. "If he does?"

"That'll depend on who he has, Sir. I still think he's bluffing."

"I hope you're right, Josh."

"Me too," Josh agreed.

Jed knew there wasn't much Josh could do until after the holidays. "Where's Donna gone?" he asked.

"Her parents' wedding anniversary. She's back on Sunday."

"You'll be missing her," Jed smiled.

"She says she'll need to come in early on Monday to tidy my office," Josh smiled. The smile vanished when a Champagne cork popped behind him.

Jed saw Josh's expression change, saw his eyes suddenly lose focus and look inwards. "Josh?" he asked, but Josh didn't reply. Jed took a gentle hold of Josh's arm and steered him through an open door and outside. "Sit down," he told him when they reached a low wall. Josh did as he was told and Jed turned to his agents. "Clive, find Toby Ziegler and ask him to come out here, discretely. Wait over there," he told the other agents and indicated the doors, "Don't let anyone else out here."

Josh meanwhile was trying to focus on something real, anything real. His hands, the lawn, a tree, a plant, anything that didn't involve noise. This hadn't happened in so long that he'd forgotten how to control it. He hadn't gone completely, he was still aware of the president sat next to him, he knew he was sat in a garden at the White House, knew he wasn't at Rosslyn. But he could hear screaming and sirens, his adrenalin was pumping and he wanted to run. The president was talking to him and he tried to focus on his voice. He was telling him about Gus wanting a baseball bat for Christmas and his parents not being too keen, seeing as Gus had broken four ornaments and a light fitting with his last one, before it was confiscated.

Jed watched Josh as he spoke. He wasn't sure that Josh could hear him, he couldn't tell how bad this attack was. He could see the younger man was breathing heavily, his hands were clenched and he hadn't moved since Jed had sat him on the wall.

Clive found Toby talking to two senators. He walked over and touched Toby lightly on the arm. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr Ziegler, the president would like you to meet an old friend of his from home."

Toby studied Clive briefly, before turning back to his companions. "If you'll excuse me." He followed Clive across the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. He's just out here."

Toby was a little surprised to find the doors blocked by two agents, who let him through when Clive told them to. He saw the president sat on a low wall with Josh and walked over, wondering what had happened with Shanahan now. "Sir, Josh," he said.

Josh didn't move, but Jed stood, led Toby a few feet away and told him what had happened. "I have to give a speech in two minutes, can you sit with him? I'll keep agents on the door, I think the last thing he needs is people around him."

Toby nodded and went to sit next to Josh. "Hey."

Josh tried to steady his breathing but it wasn't easy. "Hey," he replied quietly. He wanted to tell Toby to go and listen to the speech, that he'd be fine, but the words wouldn't come. He hung his head and closed his eyes against the sounds.

.....................................................................................

Once the president's speech was over and the senators and staff were enjoying themselves inside, Toby had taken Josh home. Josh had insisted he was alright now, that Toby should rejoin the party, but Toby had ignored him.

"Does the president know what happened on Tuesday?" Toby asked Josh.

"Leo told him," Josh replied as he sat on his couch. "You know...... never mind."

"What?"

"I hate this, this," Josh shook his head. "Why does everyone have to know, why do I have everyone keeping one eye on me?"

"We care."

Josh looked at Toby and then hung his head. "Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah, just great," Josh replied and looked back up. "I mean I just had an episode in front of the president, but yeah I'm great."

Toby didn't know what to say to that. "You should get some sleep."

"I don't need babysitting."

"I'm still staying."

"Fine!" Josh stormed into the bathroom. He stood and looked in the mirror trying to calm down. The episode had passed almost a quickly as it had appeared, and now he just felt shaken and angry. He returned from the bathroom, "I'm sorry," he told Toby. "I'm angry with me, not you."

"Why?"

"It's been four years," Josh shrugged. "I've not had anything even approaching an episode in well over three years. I know you thought I was heading for one at Camp David, but I really wasn't." He smiled slightly, "I really should start listening to Donna, she's been telling me all week to call Stanley."

"And you're going to call him tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I am okay, you don't need to stay. All the windows are safe."

Toby shook his head. "I'm staying."

.....................................................................................

**Monday **

Jed tapped gently on the adjoining door and entered Leo's office.

"Mr President."

"Hey, Leo, you busy?"

"Yeah," Leo replied, but smiled slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Josh okay?"

"It's 7.20, I haven't seen him yet."

"But you saw him over the weekend?" Jed guessed.

"I did, he seemed fine."

"You think I should talk to him?" Jed asked.

"No," Leo replied. "Definitely not. He just wants to move on and do his job. Honestly, Sir, apart from being mortified that he had an episode here, in front of you, he's fine."

Jed nodded. "Keep a close eye on him."

Leo watched Jed as he left the office and wondered whether the president thought Josh's PTSD was suddenly an issue. He knew the last thing Josh needed was Jed analyzing his every move.

.............................................................................

CJ and Toby sat in her office eating lunch and watching the TV. "What are you doing on Saturday?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Not seeing the twins?"

"Andi's mom's."

"You okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be, she's their grandmother."

"It's Christmas though, and don't say you're Jewish."

"I'll see them on Friday before they go, it's not like they really know what day it is, CJ. They're 18 months old."

"I guess."

"You?"

"Umm?"

"Saturday?"

"Nothing."

"Not going home?" Toby asked.

"No, I'm going to stay with Peter at New Year, I'll see everyone then." CJ seriously doubted that her father would know whether it was Christmas or not, so a week didn't really matter. "Why don't you come round for Christmas dinner?" she suggested.

Toby smiled, "Are you cooking?"

"I can buy things pre-cooked," CJ replied. "You want to come or not?"

"Yeah," Toby nodded.

"What are the others doing?"

"You're asking me?" Toby shrugged. "I would think Josh has no plans," he offered.

"Invite him then, and Donna and Charlie. I wonder what Sam's doing?"

"California," Toby replied.

"Are we ever going to get to meet Chloe do you think?"

Toby though was watching the TV. "What the hell?" he muttered.

"What did you do to them?" CJ asked.

"Nothing," Toby muttered as he watched Mary Marsh railing against the Bartlet administration and in particular the president's advisors.

"Josh'll be pleased. Although probably not too shocked," CJ smiled.

"You're not bothered?"

"By Mary Marsh?" CJ asked. "She hasn't said anything new in 6 years, so not really, no."

...............................................................................

"What's next?" Jed asked Josh.

"We're done, Sir. Apparently you still have Christmas cards to sign though."

"I don't know why I can't use the autopen for everyone," Jed sighed. "Anything else on Shanahan?"

"Most people have gone home for the Holidays, but I still think he's bluffing."

"I remember when he was on our side. Now," Jed hesitated and glanced at Josh, "You don't think he's setting up for Iowa?"

"I think that's exactly what he's doing," Josh agreed.

"And the vultures begin circling." Jed shook his head. "They do know we've got two years left?"

"It's the next thing they've got to run for."

"The troubling thing is that Russell's included in that group. President Bingo Bob," Jed sighed and Josh grinned. "I don't actually have to endorse my VP though do I?"

"Luckily you don't, no, Sir."

"Thank God for that," Jed smiled. He watched Josh collect his papers. Leo was right, Josh appeared fine, no one would ever suspect what had happened on Friday night. Although Leo had told him to leave it, Jed still wanted to ask, because he was concerned. "Are you alright?"

Josh had known this was coming, it was the reason he'd been dreading staffing the president this afternoon. "Yes, Sir."

Jed nodded, Josh's answer didn't invite further discussion. "Good."

"Thank you though," Josh continued. "For what you did on Friday."

"I didn't do anything," Jed replied. "You've spoken to Dr Keyworth?"

"On Saturday," Josh replied.

"Good," Jed smiled. "Now go and do some work, I have Christmas cards to sign."

"Thank you, Mr President."

  
END OF CHAPTER 8

Chapter 9 will be along shortly.


End file.
